


swipe right if he's your type

by spontaneoushazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but he would be tho, literally a tinder fic, look me in the eyes and tell me he wouldnt be, osayama rise tho, side note osamu is such a basic tinder boy, this is literally the actual dumbest shit ive ever written and im sorry, you cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: "You don't think he's cute?"He's answered with a scoff. "Stop grillin' me and make a damn tinder already since clearly you're into him."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	swipe right if he's your type

He's in the middle of cutting up salmon when it starts. 

“Oh hey, that pinch server is on tinder,” Atsumu says, sitting up sharply on the couch he’d been sleeping on for the past few days. 

At first, Osamu doesn’t even register it. Just some more stupid shit his brother is spouting. Then he slowly puts the knife down and says, “Huh?”

Atsumu continues to look at his phone, and Osamu has to repeat “ _Huh?”_ with a firmer tone before he gets a response. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi," Atsumu reads off his screen, enunciating every syllable, not knowing it was completely unnecessary. Osamu's known his name since his second year of high school. "’Yknow, Karasuno’s—”

“I know who he is.”

“Okay, sheesh." 

A pause, and then "He actually became captain, y'know." 

Atsumu tilts his head, and gives his brother a pointed look. "Why would I know that?" 

Osamu shrugs. "I dunno. Karasuno was one of our top competitors. You kept up with that Kageyama guy, and you're literally on tinder hoping to find Hinata Shouyo so—" 

Atsumu groans, throwing himself back on the couch. "Alright, alright shaddup. Chop your stupid fish, Samu," he grumbles, his focus returning to his task at hand. 

(Which was in fact trying to find out if Shouyo Hinata was on tinder.) 

Osamu steps away from the counter. "Wait. Lemme see." 

"Too late, I already swiped left." 

Osamu doesn't know whether to be relieved his twin hadn't wanted to match with Yamaguchi Tadashi, or…

"Why?" he asks indignantly. 

"Why what?" 

"Why didn't you swipe right?" 

Atsumu doesn't say anything so long it seems like he's ignoring him. Osamu almost picks up a pillow to launch at his head when he finally says "Not my type." 

"You don't think he's cute?" 

He's answered with a scoff. "Stop grillin' me and make a damn tinder already since clearly you're into him." 

"Whatever," Osamu says, stepping back into the kitchen so he can finish preparing their dinner. 

He would _not_ make a tinder account just to find one guy. No way. Not after making fun of his twin about it all night. 

Or at least, he tells himself that. 

But when it's one in the morning and Osamu is still awake thinking about it, he relents, cursing Atsumu and Karasuno and his own damn self while the app installs. 

Making a profile is tedious, and he figures since he's planning to get rid of the app, there's no need to be all fancy about it. 

He doesn't feel like searching through his gallery, so reaches over, turns on the lamp, and snaps a few selfies. Smiling. Serious. And what the hell, flirtatious. 

And if he adds a few pictures of the delicious food he cooked tonight, who could blame him?

Write a bio? 

He sighs. What the hell was he supposed to write in _that?_

 _Miya Osamu, 24  
_ _Owner of Onigiri Miya in Tokyo._

 _I'll cook for you.  
_ _Born and raised in Hyogo.  
_ _Libra_

He stares at it, shrugs, and figures it's good enough. 

And after twerking with the setting a little, setting his preference to men only (he might be bi, but he's not gonna pretend he isn't here just for one unsuspecting freckled guy,) he's finally ready to swipe. 

And swipe. And swipe. And swipe. 

It's _endless_.

He's annoyed and tired and wondering why the fuck he even downloaded the damn app when he finally finds him. 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi, 23  
_ _Employee at K-Electronics_

 _my friends made me make this, but maybe something good will come out of it?  
_ _Scorpio. Go Sendai Frogs!_

Osamu stares, flicks through the same pictures and back again, over and over. 

A picture of him in Rio, holding up a peace sign while the tall middle blocker with the glasses takes a sip of some cocktail. In the background, Kageyama and Hinata are sitting in the sand laughing. 

It looks recent. Osamu can't help but smile, just a little. Of course they're still friends. 

He screenshots it —so what if he did it because shirtless Yamaguchi? Who wouldn't?— and sends a quick text to Aran. _could be us but you playin_

Aran replies with _why are you still awake????????_

then 

_oh wait nevermind i see that pinch server._

Osamu pointedly ignores that and directs his attention back to Yamaguchi's profile. 

He holds his breath. 

Swipes right. 

Breathes out when he sees the words IT'S A MATCH flash across his screen. 

He puts his phone down. He's grinning. Damn Atsumu, that fucking dumbass. Look what he did. 

Picking up his phone, he doesn't waste any time. 

_Miya Osamu  
_ _[2:08A.M.] Hey_

. . . _Yamaguchi is typing_

Is it normal to feel this nervous after starting a conversation? Admittedly, Osamu didn't have much experience with nerves. 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi  
_ _[2:10A.M.] hey !! wow this is so ????_

_Miya Osamu  
_ _[2:10A.M.] So what?_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi  
_ _[2:12A.M.] just ? wild idk. i never thought id see the miya twins on tinder let alone match with one_

_Miya Osamu  
_ _[2:12A.M] Did you swipe right on my brother too?_

It's strange. He spent years being grouped in with his brother. Always. He didn't really mind it then, but as they got older, and especially after they chose different paths, he didn't really get it. 

But it still never _bothered_ him. But now, in this moment, he absolutely did not want to be just a Miya Twin. 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi  
_ _[2:15A.M.] sorry if this comes off rude but no way. he's cool and all but i wouldn't date him._

Osamu bites his lip to stop from laughing. It doesn't work.

_Miya Osamu  
_ _[2:16A.M] Glad to know I'm the one you'd date._

. . . _Yamaguchi is typing_

A few minutes turns into ten turns into twenty. Osamu starts to wonder if Yamaguchi is sending him a manuscript. 

But then 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi  
_ _[2:48A.M.] tbh I used to have a crush on you_

_Miya Osamu  
_ _[2:48A.M.] There's no way you spent 20 minutes typing that._

_Yamaguchi Tadashi  
_ _[2:50A.M.] actually I spent twenty minutes BACK SPACING it because i didn't know if I should say it_

_Miya Osamu  
_ _[2:51A.M.] Ha well I'm glad you did.  
_ _[2:52A.M.] TBH I had a thing for you too. You were cute._

_Yamaguchi Tadashi  
_ _[2:54A.M.] WHAT  
_ _[2:54A.M] REALLY???????_

_Miya Osamu  
_ _[2:55A.M.] Yeah. You still look good too_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi  
_ _[2:56A.M.] says the guy who clearly took his photos on the TINDER CAMERA and still looks hot  
_ _[2:57A.M.] oh god i am being so embarrassing i need to go to bed i'm a little drunk to he honest  
_ _[2:57A.M.] oh god why am i still talking_

_Osamu Miya  
_ _[2:57A.M.] lol  
_ _[2:57A.M.] Well, if I'm still the Miya twin you wanna date when you're sober, here's my number.  
_ _[2:58A.M.] Goodnight, Tadashi._

_Yamaguchi Tadashi  
[3:12A.M.] goodnight osamu _

The next morning, he snatches the blanket off his brother and announced that Atsumu wasn't Yamaguchi's type either. 

**Author's Note:**

> theyre first date goes well and Osamu only makes fun of drunk Yams twice. There IS a second date so wow who says tinder isnt the place to find ur soulmate 
> 
> twitter: traitoruraraka


End file.
